haplorphavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadows of Darkness
Note: Do not severly edit an rp page if you are not the DM of the rp. Galasdorin has complete authority over this page. Welcome to the official page for Shadows Of The Darkness! I'm Galasdorin, the creator of the very first RP on this board. This page will tell you how I came to make the RP, and how I went about it, as well as the basic plot and, oh, you get the point. XD But first, I'd like to give thanks to Sam and Dan, creator's of PTD, for without these two, this board would never have been founded. Thank you Sam and Dan! :) How did I come about making Shadows? It was simple actually. I was a Pokemon fan at the time, and I was playing PTD one day when I saw the official fn forum for the game. Being a huge fan myself, I ended up joining it. I scrounged around for decent trades for a while, but then I ventured to the RP section. That was where my life changed. I had this great idea for an RP. The only problem was thhat it was a human RP, not a Pokemon one. I didn't want to have a human RP on a Pokemon forum, so I changed it to Pokemon. That was how Shadows came around. Origionally, it had no actual title. But that soon changed, as the RP grew fast. During that RP is when I met my best friend Mew. He played a character named John. At the time, I had no idea what was going to happen. More joined. Wimble, and eventually, Haplo came around. My RP started to die however...Mew, me, and Haplo were the only ones still posting. Thats when Haplo approached me with his offer. He asked me if I would like to run an RP'ing site with him. I was a little confused at first, but I still joined up with him. I logged off soon after joining. The next day would shock me... When I logged on again, Shadows was completely moved, and ready to rock again! I was so happy. Well, we couldn't RP with just the two of us, so Haplo brought Mew. Eventually, members from the origional RP started to come. Shadows was brought to life again! After a while, Shadows was finished. It went down in history as the first RP on this board, and I can be proud of that. :) What happened in Shadows? Since it is already done, I will give you the lowdown on Shadows. It started with a Bagon. That Bagon's life changed over two days. He met his friends John, and Haplo, and even Mitch. Galasdorin, the Bagon, went on a long journey with his friends, through treachorous lands and lots of towers and fortresses! Oh yeah, and dark and creepy caves. XD ''' '''Galasdorin and his friends were trying to stop a force known as the Darkness. Eventually, Galasdorin a Salamence, and all his friends mostly evolved (excluding Haplo and Aerial) faaced the evil being known as Darkness...Darkness was not easy, and though it was tough, through an epic battle, Galasdorin and his 4 friends managed to defeat Darkness... Shadows was the first and greatest RP on this board. I can also be proud of that. XD Now, I know what you're thinking: "Is there a sequel?" your answer is YES. 'Check out Haplo RP Haven to get in on Fading Echoes! ' Category:Rp Category:Pokemon Category:Galasdorin